After A Knock Out
by xshotforthesky
Summary: Lexi became a commentator a while ago, and developed a crush on the RAW General Manager - Brad Maddox. But will she tell him after Brad gets knocked out by the Big Show on Friday Night SmackDown? {My summaries are just rubbish.}


**WWE is not my creation, minus the one I made up (Alexis/Lexi)  
So Brad Maddox got knocked out by Big Show on SmackDown, figured I'd do a one-shot with a made up character who is a commentator.  
I hope you like it :D**

Being a stand in commentator had its advantages, you had the ability to see the action in the ring so clearly. I felt privileged to sit in between Michael Cole and John Layfield, who used to be known as Bradshaw. At the moment, Vickie Guerrero stood in the ring with Brad Maddox and Big Show.

"Can you hear what is being said?" Michael mouthed to me.

My blue eyes focused on Michael and I nodded my head. "They are having a go at the Big Show for being here, I wasn't even aware of the fact that he can't come in the ring anymore." I admitted.

John laid his eyes on me, wanting to get involved in the conversation. "There is a reason for it, he knocked out Triple H." John pointed out. He always had to stand up for the C.O.O of the company, agreeing with any remarks made by Triple H himself.

Mostly it was Vickie and Brad shouting out demands that Big Show should just leave the area, I could hear them without the microphones. "Not everything is best for business, John. You can't always agree with the actions that have been taken in the past." I commented.

"On a serious note Lexi, we all need to control what we think." John replied.

Briefly glancing down on the screen, I took the time to realise that Big Show was close to snapping at any point. The large athlete no longer gave a damn, he needed to break out of the silence that consumed him. "Everyone is treading on eggshells, it's not exactly a good environment." I pointed out.

"It's the Attitude Era all over again, only this one is much worse." Michael spoke. He was like me, not enjoying the events that took place. "With the power couple in charge." Michael concluded.

I lifted my head up, to hear the Big Show say that he had nothing to lose. His big fist balled up and hit Brad in the face. My hands went over my mouth, shocked at the fact that the Big Show hit the general manager of RAW. Vickie became stunned, we watched Brad fall down to the mat.

"The Big Show has just delivered a knockout punch to Brad Maddox!" John reported. He looked up, eyes wide. Many cheers rang around the arena, the whole crowd were going nuts. "That man should be arrested for assault!" John declared.

Throwing off the headset, I left the desk and headed straight for the ring. What was concerning me was the sight of Maddox, he hadn't moved at all. Jumping up on the apron, I went over the lowest rope and jogged over to the managers.

Vickie looked at me, her eyes wide at the fact that I was there. "Lexi, you shouldn't be doing this." Vickie mouthed.

But I took no notice, I went on my knees and positioned my hands on Brad's face. His eyes started to open up, making no sound. "Brad?" I asked. Something in his eyes told me that he wasn't OK, I was no doctor so I couldn't be sure. "Stay with me, yeah?" I requested.

Two officials came to the aid of Brad, trying to get a better reaction out of him. I refused to move away, simply because the general manager mattered to me. No one really knew how I felt about him, minus Vickie. I suspect she got the hint long ago, but she didn't seem bothered by it. "I don't like the look of this." I heard John Cone admit.

"Where's Doctor Sampson?" Another official wondered. They looked around, only to see the WWE Doctor rush down to the ring. "He might have concussion." The official guessed.

I stood up, moving a bit of my hair behind my ear. My attention went on the general manager of SmackDown, both of us still in shock over what took place. No one should have informed the giant that he had nothing to lose, he already knew that. I shifted my eyes away from Vickie, watching medical staff run down the ramp with a spine board.

"Big Show had no right to do that to a general manager!" Vickie said down the microphone. This made me look back at Vickie, my blue eyes tensing up. "He got fired, and yet he thinks it's acceptable to come back and knock out Brad." Vickie added.

I shook my head, crouching down and picking up the microphone that had previously slipped out of Brad's hands. Standing back up straight, I breathed in. "You both shouted at him, reminding him of what he knew already." I pointed out. For a split second, I watched the medical staff secure Brad Maddox to the spine board. "And now look at him." I simply spoke.

Doctor Sampson stood up, leaving the ring to go and assist the rest of the team. He wanted to find out what was up with Brad, as he was fully worried over what would become of the manager.

Facing Vickie properly, I had a hint of anger rising up. "I love him Vickie, and I did not want to see that happen to him. You gave him no help at Battleground, he almost got fired because you decided to not take the fall with him." I summed up. Dropping the microphone to the mat, I walked away from a gobsmacked Vickie Guerrero. I left the ring, walking up the ramp to try and calm down.

When I reached the trainer's room, I went straight through without anyone stopping me. That was a relief to me, since I had to go and see Brad Maddox. Because he had to know the truth, I've kept it from him for so long. "Is he conscious?" I asked.

"Yes he is conscious, but he has the symptoms of a concussion." Doctor Sampson confirmed. He glanced over to the general manager, and then moved over to fold up a damp cloth. "Be careful, Alexis." Sampson advised me.

I didn't need telling twice, it's not like he was going to physically attack me. Stopping near the chair, I breathed out and gave a small smile. "Hey Brad." I started off. I felt rubbish when saying hello, I felt my heartbeat increase with speed.

Brad weakly returned a smile, groaning for a couple of seconds. "What are you doing here Lexi?" Brad wondered. His voice was groggy, as if he had woken up from a deep sleep. "Shouldn't you be on commentary duty?" Brad checked.

"Should be, but to see someone I care about get hurt that way-" I started to reply. I think I said too much, because I watched Brad try to sit up right. But the pain prevented him so he remained lying flat on his back. "Don't try sitting up yet, or at least do it slowly." I begged.

Brad breathed out, slowly sitting up. I could hear him breathe in harshly through the pain, his hand on his forehead. "You just said-" Brad began.

"I know I did." I interrupted. This was going to be much harder than I thought, but I had to try and make him realise how I felt. "Hear me out, I've had feelings for you for a while now." I confessed. My eyes were on Brad's face, observing his expressions.

"Are you serious?" Brad quizzed. Relief seemed to flood his emotions, a smile slipping out of his lips. Picking up a cup of water, he sipped at the liquid and then adjusted his eyes back to me. "Honestly, I was hoping you'd say that to me Lexi, I have waited so long." Brad admitted.

Now it was my turn to be stunned, he was waiting for it? Maybe he had a definite answer for me. "Since when?" I questioned. My eyebrow arched up, my heart skipping a beat.

"Since the day you started." Brad answered. There had to be more, because he and I became friends from the night we bumped into each other. "And from the night we collided." Brad added.

Touching the top of his hand, I felt a lot better. I was still worried, but I had the hunch that he would recover from this. "I don't know what took us so long to figure out how we felt about each other." I pointed out.

Brad looked at me still, slightly shrugging his shoulders. "Me neither, but it's all out in the open." Brad noted. He smiled, almost forgetting about the throbbing pain in his head.

Gently resting my head against his shoulder, I took the time to notice how comfortable he was. I could be in this position all day if it was possible, but we had to get the work done. "I should leave you to rest." I spoke. I moved my head, but a hand pulled my head gently back. My senses blurred up, all I could feel was a set of lips on mine.

Brad Maddox was kissing me, the RAW general manager! I never thought this would happen, but now it happened. Maybe I'm freaking out? Still, he's kissing me! We broke apart at the same time, gazing into each other's eyes. "You should stay until I am good to go." Maddox insisted.

I smiled, he had convinced me. "I will, just for you." I vowed. This wasn't exactly a romantic way of admitting my feelings, but still we both knew. That mattered, and now it was time for Brad to focus on getting better. He had me by his side, I knew he could pull through it.

Brad placed an arm around my shoulders, keeping close contact with me. This felt perfect, nothing could separate this feeling. It would get discovered one day, but for now it can be just between me and him.

**I will not be adding another chapter to this story, it's staying as a one-shot.  
Maybe I'll do a sequel, one day... We'll see.  
So if you liked it, leave me a review. And follow and favourite while you're at it.  
I'll write more in the future, when I'm not so busy! x**


End file.
